


Teddy Bear

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4487166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not the raid that makes Jericho quit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teddy Bear

**Author's Note:**

> There's a teddy bear in his house, yo.

The woman screams when they bust the door. Stupid fucking thing to do, because her husband’s already bleeding out in the backyard, and there’s no one else for miles ‘cept more raiders. Just means she’s next.

Bullets blast her skull against the wall- blow a few holes in that, too. Daylight streams into the dark room from them, and cracks in the boarded-up windows. Lamps on the walls, but no power.

“How many we got?” one of the raiders speaks up, creeping into the kitchen, rifle in hand.

“Two more,” another sneers, chemmed out his ass and twitchy from it, “kid ‘nd a grandma.”

“Found the bitch!” a third in their group shrieks from the cellar. Her vicious shouts cover the old lady’s, and then there’s just the smack of a lead pipe shattering bone and crushing flesh.

“Where’s the kid?” the first calls. He pokes one of the cabinets open with the muzzle of his rifle.

Stomps come up the stairs. “I think he’s gone. There’s a door to the outside down there.”

“Fuck... Agh, he’ll die in the Wastes, anyway. Hey, there’s a safe in here!” chemhead orders, and the chick lands heavy footfalls into the bedroom.

“Sweet! Bring this back to camp, I can blast it open.”

He shoulders his rifle, and checks the fridge real quick.

Snot-nosed brat, fits right between the shelves, holds out this filthy teddy bear. “P-please take ‘im. He’s all I have.”

Kid pulls a face when the raider reaches for it slowly, something like constipation or terror. Some of the stuffing falls out a hole in the back.

“Hey, Jer!” one of the raiders in the bedroom yells.

The kid jumps when he snaps, “What!?”

“You gonna help us with this fuckin’ thing?”

Boy flinches, and bites down on his lip with the teeth that haven’t dropped out yet. Jericho slams the fridge, and tucks the teddy bear under his arm. “Yeah, yeah, I’m gettin’ there!”


End file.
